De extraños a Marido y Mujer en 14 días
by Sakura-no-Hana 94
Summary: Una linda y pequeña historia romántica entre Sesshomaru y Rin. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**De extraños a Marido y Mujer en 14 días**

_-por: sakuraflower94-_

Capitulo 1

Miles de luces colgadas en las copas de los arboles iluminaban el centro de Tokio, los escaparates adornados con algún arbolito navideño o adornos, aceras y las calles levemente nevadas, canciones navideñas y todo el alboroto que hacía la gente que pasaba por el lado de uno significaban una semana antes de Navidad.

La mayoría de los almacenes estaban llenos de gente que hacía las últimas compras navideñas para sus familiares. Las estanterías simplemente gritaban por atención de tantos diversos productos desde adornos para arbolitos navideños hasta los juguetes. Uno podía maravillarse con todo porque tanto el exterior como el interior de las tiendas estaban decorados en espíritu navideño.

Definitivamente diciembre era uno de los meses más alegres porque significaba fiestas en un círculo familiar con arbolitos adornados, mucha comida y regalos pero también anunciaba el fin de un año y el comienzo del otro.

Un poco fuera del centro, el alboroto de la gente y los vehículos parcialmente morían. Era un tanto más tranquilo y nada llamativo, simplemente la nieve cubriendo los techos de las casas, algunos habían decorado sus casas con lucecitas. Las escuelas andaban cerradas durante esta época de año pero los kínderes para niños preescolares no.

Rin Ayuzawa, una mujer joven de cabello azabache, ojos chocolates, tez blanquecina y de carácter alegre y amable. Apenas tenía 21 años y estaba en su último año de carrera. Trabajaba en el kínder como educadora con niños de 4 a 6 años y, durante las fiestas navideñas, en una tienda de ropa con su amiga Kagome. Le gustaban los niños, todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Soñaba con casarse en un futuro cercano apenas terminaría los estudios, encontrar un hombre con el que formaría una familia con hijos pero iría despacio, sin precipitarse porque menos lo que ella quería cometer era un error.

Muchos podían tratarla como pasada de moda porque ella aun conservaba la convicción antigua de enamorarse profundamente solo una vez en la vida, entregarse a un solo hombre y ese sería su esposo y el padre de sus hijos. La prueba contundente era que a sus 21 años aun no había tenido un novio serio, de hecho, nunca lo había tenido. En parte porque no lo había querido y la otra porque realmente nadie se interesaba en ella en lo mas mínimo. No era una mujer muy atractiva pero tampoco pensaba que era fea. Tampoco nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre y realmente no se sentía desesperada por tenerlos. Por ahora iba a dedicarse al último año de su carrera y después ya tendría tiempo de sobra para analizar los hombres y encontrar a ese con el que le gustaría formar matrimonio y tener hijos.

El salón donde estaba con los niños era muy espacioso y muchas ventanas enormes. En la pared opuesta de ventanas estaban pequeños cajoncitos donde cada cajoncito llevaba el nombre y apellido de cada niño y niña, y ahí estaban todas las pertenencias personales de los niños. En la izquierda pared vecina estaban estantes con juguetes comunes en un lado para niños y en el otro para niñas.

En la derecha pared vecina de los cajoncitos estaban colgados los dibujos que habían dibujado los niños durante los días que pasaban en el kínder. Pero en aquella precisa ocasión, el salón había sido decorado con un enorme arbolito navideño para cual los niños, con algo de ayuda de Rin, habían hecho los adornos para el arbolito. De papel algo más firme habían cortado estrellas, copos de nieve, pequeños abetos, gorras de Papá Noel y calcetines. Para sacar formar simétricas y correctas usaban los patrones que Rin había hecho en casa. Usaban diferentes colores; para abetos usaron verde, para gorras y calcetines rojo, las estrellas eran blancas, azules y amarillas mientras que los copos solo estaban en blanco.

Después, cuando tenían las figuras listas, siguió perforación. Les hicieron agujas a todas las figuras para poder pasar pequeñas cuerditas de lana dorada. Finalmente siguió la decoración del arbolito, como había muchos niños cada hizo muchos adornos y quiso usarlos. Rin les dejó la libertad de adornar a su gusto, claro que bajo su supervisión. Tenía que estar pendiente de los niños todo el tiempo, tenía que cuidar que nadie resultaría lastimado en ningún sentido.

Era tan tierno observar como cada uno de ellos estaba tan concentrado en decorar su parte que Rin pensó derretirse por dentro. Habían sobre adornado el árbol pero se veía muy bien. Cuando ellos ya no pudieron alcanzar ramitas más altas ahí fue donde Rin entró en acción. Después del arbolito habían hecho unas cuantas figuras más para adornar las ventanas y cuando todo el lugar estaba radiando a Navidad se pusieron a escuchar canciones navideñas. Pero no solo las escuchaban también cantaban y bailaban pero también de vez en cuando Rin ponía alguna otra canción alegre, no precisamente relacionada con Navidad, pero era para que los niños se divirtieran mientras jugaban balón, cartas, con sus muñecos o carros.

A cada uno Rin trataba con un cariño especial, cada niño que ella tenía bajo su cuidado era especial para ella, cada uno ocupaba un pequeño lugarcito en su corazón donde no había espacio para nadie más que para ese niño en específico.

Tenían tres raciones todos los días; el desayuno como una ración sumamente importante, después almuerzo al mediodía todos los días y finalmente merienda. Claro que durante el día los niños siempre tenían a disposición frutas, que Rin después cortaba, diferentes tés, zumos y galletas. Como algo obligatorio, los niños cada día tenían que dormirse después del almuerzo porque el descanso a esa temprana edad era algo sumamente fundamental. Rin aun recordaba lo que su abuela siempre le decía cuando era más pequeña: Come mucho para que seas grande y fuerte y si dormirás mucho vas a crecer más rápido. Y ella le hacía caso, hoy en día aun no sabía si en verdad creces mientras duermes pero era algo que su abuela constantemente le decía y en efectivo ella con el tiempo había crecido.

Otra cosa que recordaba era que constantemente se la pasaba cantando canciones con su madre, lo mucho que le gustaban los cuentos por eso ella ejercía eso con los niños. Todos los días les contaba un cuento que conocía, cada día uno diferente y cuando ya llevaban tantos días contando cuentos ya no sabía que cuento mas contar y fue entonces que, para hacerlo más divertido, empezaron a actuarlas.

Rin siempre preparaba con anterioridad los trajes en su casa. Por ejemplo para cuando habían actuado Caperucita roja, Rin había cocido una caperucita de terciopelo rojo, había conseguido la canasta y algunas batas para simular las ropas de la abuela. Cuando actuaban cuentos donde las protagonistas eran las princesas en vestidos como la Cenicienta, Blanca Nieves y Bella durmiente buscaba entre vestidos que usaba de niña para lavarlas y, si era necesario, ajustarlas un poco.

Después, cada vez que alguien de su salón tenía cumpleaños le preparaba una pequeña sorpresa haciéndole un pastel con la crema que más le gustaba al niño. Luego, siempre compraba o hacía una pequeñez a la que envolvía como para la Navidad. Sucedía también que dos o tres niños cumplían años el mismo día y entonces ella hizo algún postre especial para cada uno y luego también las pequeñeces se diferenciaban entre sí porque cada uno recibía algo diferente.

Adoraba a aquellos niños y si de todas maneras alguno terminaba lastimándose lo consoló y le curó lo más que podía y estaba en su alcance. Y al final del día laboral cuando los padres de los niños venían a recoger sus hijos siempre sentía que todo se volvía mas vacío, tranquilo y triste.

El ruido de la tienda la invadió de repente cuando entró a trabajar con Kagome. La otra chica azabache la saludó efusivamente en cuanto la vio.

–Rin por dios ¿sabes desde cuando te estoy esperando? – la atacó Kagome con un aire de enfado.

-Lo siento Kagome sabes que trabajo en el kínder.

-Bueno, bueno – se apresuró a cambiar el tema. –apúrate para entrar en el escaparate y por favor ¡no te olvides poner la ropa de promoción! Mira – dijo arrojándole la ropa en los brazos. –hoy te toca desfilar en esto.

-¿También tengo que ponerme la gorrita de Papá Noel? – preguntó mostrando la gorrita.

-Sí, es parte del escaparate. – le contestó Kagome como si estuviese a punto de sufrir el colapso nervioso.

Rin suspiró, se metió en uno de los vestuarios traseros para ponerse pantalones negros, ajustados, hechos de un material algo elástico, después siguió una camiseta de algodón de un azul pastel con mangas largas, ajustada y con un escote discreto en forma de U. Encima venía chaquetilla de felpa en color café. Calzaba botas que hacían juego a sus pantalones y no tenían tacón, le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas, y el punto sobre la I era la gorrita de Papá Noel.

Rin se quedó viéndose en el espejo un poco más para después entrar en escaparate donde se encontraban otros maniquíes desfilando ropa de la tienda. Tenía mucho espacio y, colocándose en el centro, hizo una pose casual con una mano apoyando la cadera y la otra libre para ponerla en la posición que ella quisiese. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, como si fuese solo una maniquí más.

Vio la gente pasar, los más curiosos se tomaron el tiempo para ver más de cerca y al final entrar en la tienda que, a pesar de las horas cada vez más altas, seguía llenándose de gente. Algunos solo pasaban sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de mirar y ella se quedó inmóvil hasta que un pequeño grupo de niños se acercó al vidrio del escaparate. Fue entonces que Rin empezó a moverse poco a poco, haciendo que los niños rieran al ver a un maniquí vivo bailándoles. Poco a poco, mientras bailaba graciosamente, adultos también se acercaron para ver de cerca lo que hacía reír a los niños.

Cuando la canción terminó, también Rin poco a poco dejó de moverse y regresó a su posición inicial otra vez aparentando ser un maniquí sin vida alguna. Cuando hizo el tercer baile unos orbes dorados se la quedaron viendo desde una distancia prudente. El cuarto grupo de niños empezó a formarse pero esta vez la audiencia que formaron era algo más pequeña y el observador con ojos dorados seguía allí observándola a detalle.

5 días antes de la navidad, se acercó al escaparate, ella estaba inmóvil. La miró fijamente hasta que ella poco a poco empezó a mover sus brazos y poco a poco fue moviendo su cuerpo hasta que bailó pero bailó tan solo para él. Él se la quedó viendo hasta que ella volvió a su posición anterior. Dos días después de aquel suceso él se encontró con ella en el tren. La vio correr desde la distancia y cuando la puerta del tren estaba por cerrarse el interpuso su mano para detenerlas y darle tiempo a la joven para subir.

-Gracias – agradeció Rin agitada sin realmente fijarse en su rostro solo lo miró brevemente de lado. Por la masa de gente en el tren todos los asientos estaban ocupados y hasta los pasillos estaban llenos de gente y todo el trayecto estaba parada al lado de aquel hombre. Sacó sus audífonos y en su celular buscó algo de música para escuchar mientras viajaba.

El hombre la miró de reojo de vez en cuando pero la mayor parte del trayecto él miraba por el vidrio en las puertas. En varias estaciones ella casi cayó sobre el hombre y una vez se apoyó a él. El hombre la miró curioso de reojo en aquel momento cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto. Fue un contacto breve porque la joven se apresuró a separarse y disculparse. En la siguiente estación el hombre bajó y en la estación final Rin también.

2 días antes de la Navidad Rin otra vez hacía de maniquí y aquel observador seguía observándola cada tarde. A las cinco en punto esa tarde tenía una presentación de baile en la cinta continua dentro de la tienda vistiendo traje verde, zapatos de elfo y gorrita parecida a la de santa solo que esa era verde. Caminaba, estaba en un constante movimiento por la cinta y en un rincón algo alejado de la tienda estaba ese mismo hombre viendo la presentación de Rin.

Kagome, a pesar de estar absorta la mayor parte del tiempo en la presentación de Rin, notó la presencia de aquel hombre. Lo reconoció al instante, como no iba a hacerlo si por estar casada con Inuyasha lo trataba cada cierto tiempo por ser el hermano de su marido y por ende su cuñado. Se lo quedó viendo suspicaz como analizándolo especialmente la sospechosa mirada que le echaba a su amiga en el escenario.

La presentación terminó y con ella el hombre misterioso salió de la tienda. Cuando era hora de cerrar y la tienda se quedó completamente vacía Kagome aprovechó que Rin seguía allí ayudándole a guardar cosas para hacerle una invitación.

La mayor parte se quedaron calladas cada una haciendo su trabajo. No podían negar, ya ambas estaban cansadas y lo único que querían era acostarse en sus camas y dormirse. Kagome de vez en cuando le echaba miradas suspicaces y furtivas a Rin.

-Rin – empezó seria, arreglando unas camisetas. – mañana será Nochebuena y quiero que cenes con nosotros.

Rin detuvo su movimiento para alzar la mirada, desconcertada.

-¿Nosotros?

-Sí, mi familia. Estaremos mi esposo, mis hijos y yo. Ah, y también estará mi cuñado, el hermano de Inuyasha. Por fin logramos convencerlo de que viniera aunque sea por unas horitas. Lo suficiente para que los niños lo vean y que cenemos en familia.

Rin titubeó, algo que Kagome notó rápidamente y se apresuró a insistir.

-¡Anda, vamos Rin, anímate! – la incitó Kagome, usando todo lo posible para convencerla a ir. –Yo sé que estás sola, somos amigas no tiene nada de malo que vengas a cenar por una noche a mi casa con mi familia. Te prometo que no te va a doler y que no te envenenarás con la comida ni con ninguna otra cosa. No puedo permitir que pases la Nochebuena sola en aquel pequeño apartamento que tienes.

-No estoy sola, tengo a Peluso. – protestó Rin.

-¡Es un perro! – aclaró Kagome. –Lo que tú necesitas es compañía humana Rin y los niños te adoran, no sabes lo mucho que preguntan por ti. Casi siempre me preguntan: Mamá, ¿cuándo va venir tía Rin a visitarnos? Por favor, te lo pido, acepta la invitación que te estoy haciendo.

-No tengo nada elegante que ponerme.

-¡Ay por favor Rin! – exclamó Kagome fastidiada por la formalidad de su amiga. – ¡Somos conocidos, entre amigos, ni que fuera un evento social, solo una cena entre familia! Y si ya te preocupa que ponerte libremente puedo prestarte algún vestido mío.

-No sé Kagome. – siguió Rin, titubeando.

-Rin – el tono que usó era completamente serio y su expresión también. –Inuyasha también está de acuerdo.

-Pero ¿y ese cuñado tuyo?

-Por él no te preocupes, no te va a comer por el amor a Dios Rin, ni que fuera un monstruo. Soy yo la que a veces exagera y lo hago ver más horrible de lo que en realidad es. Él lo único que tiene es que es demasiado serio y callado todo el tiempo. Mira, estoy segura que ni se acercará a ti ni te hablará pero por favor ¡acepta la invitación de una buena vez Rin!

Finalmente Rin aceptó y a culpa de ello durmió mal toda la noche por los nervios que carcomían su estomago y durante el día siguiente tampoco era diferente. En la tarde, Kagome le llevó un vestido que usaba cuando ella e Inuyasha aun eran novios, un vestido de aquellos que eran algo más llamativos por su color y la longitud que apenas y cubría algo de muslos pero cuando Rin se lo puso le quedaba perfecto.

Era un vestido rojo ajustado a la figura y bastante corto, pero lejos de ser vulgar era sensual y acentuaba las largas piernas de Rin, su cintura y el escote que no era demasiado abundante sino de tamaño perfecto. Rin no quiso complicar demasiado con el maquillaje y tampoco con el peinado. Calzó zapatos con tacón en rojo haciendo juego con el vestido.

Con anterioridad Rin, para distraerse un poco, había ido a la tienda con juguetes para comprar regalos navideños para los hijos de Kagome. También se había encargado de empacarlos y decorarlos con moños. Para Kagome e Inuyasha había comprado vino así que a la hora de llegar venia cargada de regalos para sus ahijados.

Los niños al verla atravesar la puerta armaron un alboroto total llamando la atención de todos. Kagome se apresuró en saludar cariñosamente a su amiga, Inuyasha la saludó un tanto más formal pero no menos amable y cálido. La hicieron pasar, los niños rompieron el papel de los regalos y en el salón, sentado cómodamente en el sofá, estaba Sesshomaru, un hombre con cabello plateado y ojos dorados, callado, serio y a veces sumamente frío, el hermano de Inuyasha y el cuñado famoso de Kagome.

La escuchó llegar, y de donde estaba sentado podía verla claramente interactuar con su hermano y su esposa. La miró fijamente a la vez que se tomaba un sorbo de su trago de manera lenta. Vestía vaqueros, camisa blanca sin corbata y una chaqueta. La chaqueta se encontraba completamente abierta y los primeros botones de la camisa también lo estaban, mostrando un poco de su pecho varonil.

Cuando avanzaron hasta llegar al salón se la quedó viendo sin parpadear, admirando su figura en aquel vestido rojo. Se había levantado, un tanto desganado, Kagome se tomó la molestia de presentarlos y Rin al verlo lo reconoció como el hombre que la vio bailar en el escaparate y que le había sostenido la puerta del tren para poder subir.

**REVIEWS…REVIEWS….REVIEWS….REVIEWS**

Primero que nada… **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Aquí está un pequeño regalo de mi parte para ustedes, un pequeño fic navideño pero que aparecerá en dos partes. Esta fue tan solo la primera parte, algo corta lo reconozco. La segunda parte la tendrán el sábado, el 31 de diciembre cuando será Nochevieja y esperaran ansiosos el Año Nuevo.

El titulo que escogí es un tanto raro y hasta complicado pero estaba pensando y pensando y se me ocurrió este. La historia es completamente inventada con una sola cosa real y es que… no se las voy a decir porque entonces se enterarían de lo que pasa en la segunda parte, ya allí se les voy a decir esa única cosa de la vida real que fue mi inspiración para el fic, aparte de que me inspiré en la navidad y toda esa atmosfera.

Esperaré ansiosa sus reviews, serían un hermoso regalo de Navidad para mí, así que… ¡dejen reviews! ¡Y nuevamente a todos un gran besote, los quiero un montón y tengan una muy feliz Navidad con sus seres queridos y mucha y buena comida!


End file.
